who are you?
by bookworm13
Summary: buffy and charmed meets


Buffy

(I cannot take credit for Buffy or charmed characters)

Buffy&Charmed crossover 

Who are you?

"What's up?" Phoebe asked Pru as she walked into the room where Pru was reading the local section of the newspaper. Phoebe walked over to the back of the couch where Pru is sitting. "Phoebe look at this. This guy was killed. They say it was done by a human but I don't know. This doesn't look like a humans work does it? Wait look a sec. It says here that the deaths have been occurring a whole lot more often than usual."

" Guys why are you being so loud? said Piper "pleeeease do not tell me we have another unexpected visitor?! we've had enough of those. We almost went a week with out demons. Just one more day! Sheesh. Is That to much to ask. just one week?" "Whoa, Did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed today or what?" said Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," said piper "Its just that Ben has not called me in a week. Is that bad? Am I likeable? huh? Do you think he likes me?" 

* * * 

Buffy and Willow are on patrol in the woods. "Willow wait a sec. I just thought I heard something." Said Buffy "Here's a stake in case. " Buffy started Walking toward the sound. All of a sudden something jumped out at her. 

" Xander!" Buffy yelled "Why do you do that to me. What if I hadn't recognized you? You would have an unpleasant meeting with Mr. Pointy" said as Buffy gestured to the stake. 

"Whoa first thing first." said Xander. "Put the pointy stick down." Buffy obeyed. "Now for the second thing. Giles wants you. he thinks he's found some sort of big evil and he wants you to know. so I got stuck being his messenger boy."  
"What big evil? Does Willow know?" 

" Um no" 

Willow walks up behind Buffy. 

"Do I know what? the big evil?" 

Buffy gave Xander look that only the chosen one possessed. 

"Next time please-" 

A vampire camp and tackled her to the ground. She was still paralyzed from the shock. The vamp took advantage of her and made her look straight into its eyes. She felt an dizzying feeling and fell unconscious. 

* * * 

Phoebe walked into the living room, and sat down. As soon as she sat down she got a premonition. It was placed in a factory. It was in Sunnydale. about an hour from LA.There was a girl a blond on a table for what looked like a sacrifice. She saw a red head with a horned green demon. The red head was a witch. 

"Piper! Pru!" Phoebe yelled as she ran franticly through the house searching for her sisters. I had a-" Phoebe stopped as she entered the kitchen where Piper was in a full fledged makeout session. 

"I guess he called you back ,or if not he has a nice way to make up for it. " 

"Phoebe uh Ben and I were cooking. " 

"Yeah I'll say." said Phoebe grinning knowingly. 

"What Were you gonna say Phoebe?" 

"Its kinda private. Piper can I talk to you in the living room." said Phoebe with a nervous tension in her voice. Piper followed her into the living room and asked "What are you so nervous about?" " I just had a premonition. It had a witch in it. It looked like she was under a spell." 

* * * 

"Giles I'm telling you that vamp or thing was not the average hi I am hungry so I am gonna kill you ok? kind of vamp he had a purpose and his eyes glowed green. I got kinda dizzy when he looked into my eyes. It was really weird." said Buffy really nervously. "It is not just any vamp that can cause me to fall unconscious. This is giving me the creeps" 

" Buffy did this demon have 3 horns in the shape of a triangle? Was it a purplish color?" asked Giles as he was turning very pale. 

"Yeah why?" 

" Buffy that is Valtador." Giles said in a terrified tone. "He takes over a mind of a young witch. If that witch kills someone Valtador stays with that person through eternity. If the witch sacrifices a slayer Valtador becomes to powerful to defeat. in other words the hell mouth opens spewing all of the horrid creatures from it. I think it has control over Willow." 

"So why are we going to the factory again?" asked Buffy "I told you Buffy its a surprise. so I can't tell you. So stop asking cause you know I can't tell you." replied Willow. Buffy noticed that Willow seemed a little more spaced out than usual. She seemed to be very touchy like it wasn't her at all. Buffy at that moment remembered that Giles had told her that a big Evil was in town. Then Willow seemed to growl, and Buffy pretended not to notice. 

* * *

"Pru, I'm telling you it was in that factory that got closed down last year. You know the one in the news. They got closed down because of all the unexplainable deaths. remember?" Said Phoebe Impatiently. 

"Oh yea now I remember. Oh my gosh what are we waiting for? She could already be there. Piper go get the keys to the car. The young girl might be on her way right now! Lets go. " Said Pru suddenly very nervous. _if that demon can have power over that Witch _Pru thought nervously _What will happen to us?_

* * *

"Willow what is up with you? what do you have a bad case of the grouchies or something?" Said Buffy starting to get worried. Suddenly willow turned on Buffy. She had amazing strength. It wasn't her, that was for sure. Willow placed a sharp blow to her side and Buffy slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. 

* * ?* 

" Are you sure it was the old factory that shut down. Wait here it is. Hey there is light coming from the top. Its green! Come on. Lets go. Hurry up." Said Pru having a feeling that the worst had not happened yet. They started to run up the stairs, and when they reached the top Phoebe and Piper stopped to take a breath. then they dashed inside and were appalled to see what they saw. 

Valtador that Phoebe saw in her vision was there and thankfully did not see them. Phoebe took it upon herself to stop the demon so she ran up to him and took a running jump at the demon. She sent him flying in the other direction. Buffy awoke at all the commotion. While Pru was helping Buffy up, Valtador saw and started toward Buffy. Pru used her powers to make him go flying off in the other direction. 

Buffy was fully awake by then and was roaring to go. She started by giving him a round kick to the stomach and another blow to the head. "I don't think you will pick a slayer next time, and might I say Big mistake buster."

Pru was watching Buffy with total awe. _ This girl is strong!_ she thought. Then she saw something Buffy didn't. Willow was behind her with a sacrificial dagger pointed to her heart. 

"Hey watch out behind you! There red head has a knife. She is pointing it at you!!!!!" said Pru as she turned around. Pru pushed Willow with her eyes. 

"Oh my gosh. How did you do that? You didn't even touch her." said Buffy as the realization hit her like a flying brick hitting sand. "Oh my gosh you are a witch! Wait, wait, can you undo spells? My friend Willow is under one right now. You have to help her."

Giles walked in chanting a spell. Pru was so surprised that she automatically thought he was a warlock. She pushed him and Buffy shouted "Nooooooo! He is good. he is a good guy you know one of us? Good people. comprendae?" 

"Buffy!" said Giles sounding pretty annoyed "You are supposed to be fighting evil not socializing. who is that-" just as Giles was about to go into lecture mode, Willow and Valtador were behind them and just about to hit them. With no warning Buffy jumped and did a spinning wheel kick aimed at Valtadors head. he was knocked unconscious. as soon as he was out willow returned to her normal self. he woke up and ran toward Buffy. She let out on him. 

"Why do I keep having to tell you that I (kick punch) am the slayer, and (punch) it is not a good (kick) idea to go after me." said Buffy. Then she said in a girly girly voice "K?" Valtador ran out into the sparkling night sky.

"Don't think I am crazy but by any chance are you a witch?" said Phoebe to Willow. Phoebe watched as Willows eyes looked at Buffy, then at the man. The man nodded and Willow answered " my name is Willow and Yes I am a witch. Not a full blown Witch but kinda like a student." 

Suddenly Piper froze time and said relived "Willow isn't frozen."

Willow looked around and shrieked. "My friends! What did you do to them? Wait, you're witches too! Yea! How come I am not frozen?"

"You are a good witch." said Piper You are probably thinking so why are My friends frozen? well only a good witch will not be frozen when piper stops time. Wait that guy. He's frozen. Is he evil?"

"No, He is not evil he is Buffy's watcher." said Willow "Buffy is the slayer. She slays vampires and demons and other bad things. "That is why she is so strong. Instead of powers she has supernatural strength. Its awesome." 

The scene unfroze. Buffy had no clue that something went on. "Willow how did you get over there so fast? "

"Piper," she first said to Buffy then she looked questionably at piper and said "Your Piper right. Are you phoebe?" then gesturing to Pru. "Aren't you Pru? Wait. Your the charmed ones!" 

"The charmed what?" Buffy asked clearly confused. Then whispering to Willow, " What is that? Some kind of powerful witch?"

"The most powerful Witches there is." Willow whispered back. "A book I read said that the charmed ones are sisters and they have 4 special powers. One witch has the power to astral project and mentally move things, I am guessing that would be the oldest Pru. The second witch has the power to freeze time , and I know for a fact that is Piper. The Third witch has the power to see the past, present, and future, which leaves Phoebe. I think that is how they knew we would be here."

" So let me get this straight. They are good people. Do they know about me?"

"Yup"

"How"

"Long story"

Suddenly Giles broke into the conversation. "Uh kids I want to finish this conversation much as you do , but we have company." Buffy turned around and, to her horror Valtador had a knife and, was pointing it at her, with murder in his eyes. He started for her and after the second step Pru pushed him through the wall. 

Buffy ran over and after looking him over said "He's dead." suddenly Pru's phone rang. 

" uh huh, Yep, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't believe this. Well fix it! uh huh bye. " As she hung up the phone, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. 

"What?" she said as she blushed a bit. Phoebe bursted out laughing. 

" I'm sorry. That was mean." Phoebe said "But, knowing me i could not help it." 

"Yea we know you well enough."

"Well since we have finished our duty we have to go now. Bye" Pru said then started walking out. 

"Willow we have to keep in touch.


End file.
